Yoshino Nanjo
Yoshino Nanjō from Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Amuleto. She is also currently the vocalist of the band fripSide. Anime Roles ; 2006 * Soul Link as Aya Sugimoto * Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet as Honoka Konoe * Hanoka as Mika Kisaragi ; 2007 * D.C. II: Da Capo II as Koko Tsukishima ; 2008 * D.C.II S.S.: Da Capo II Second Season as Koko Tsukishima ; 2009 * Weiß Survive as Cal * CANAAN as Maria Oosawa * Modern Magic Made Simple as Student (ep 2) * A Certain Scientific Railgun as Maaya Awatsuki * Weiß Survive R as Cal * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as Yuni2 ; 2010 * Baka to Test to Shokanju as Aiko Kudō * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes as Kokoro Akechi ; 2011 * Cardfight!! Vanguard as Rekka * Hourou Musuko as Kanako Sasaki * Hanasaku Iroha as Namiko Igarashi * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi as Young Hajime Nakatsugawa * The Qwaser of Stigmata II as Tsubasa Amano * Morita-san wa Mukuchi as Hana Matsuzaka * Baka to Test to Shokanju Ni as Aiko Kudō * Nekogami Yaoyorozu as Haruka, Kyōko Daimonji * Maken-Ki! as Otohime Yamato ; 2012 * Recorder and Randsell as Tetsuya * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai-Ni-Maku as Kokoro Akechi * Bodacious Space Pirates as Yayoi Yoshitomi * Another as Sayuri Kakinuma * Recorder and Randsell Re as Tetsuya * Shirokuma Cafe as Nursery School Teacher (ep 17) * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit Hen as Rekka * Tari Tari as Akiko Okuto * Upotte!! as 88(SR-88A) * Joshiraku as Gankyō Kūrubiyūtei * Robotics;Notes as Akiho Senomiya ; 2013 * D.C.III: Da Capo III as Edward Watson * Minami-ke Tadaima as Miyuki * Love Live! as Eli Ayase * A Certain Scientific Railgun S as Maaya Awatsuki * Recorder and Randsell Mi as Tetsuya * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G as Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Futari wa Milky Holmes as Kokoro Akechi ; 2014 * The Pilot's Love Song as Nanako Hanasaki * Riddle Story of Devil as Nio Hashiri * Love Live! 2 as Eli Ayase * Magica Wars as Matsuri Sengen * PriPara as Nao OVA/ONA * Ah! My Goddess: Itsumo Futari De as Eiru, Saaga * Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love as Sakura * Morita-san wa Mukuchi as Hana Matsuzaka * Penguin Girl as Nene Kurio * A Certain Scientific Railgun as Maaya Awatsuki Video Games ; 2006 * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia as Krusche Elendia, Tastiella de Lu * Soul Link EXTENSION as Aya Sugimoto ; 2007 * The Bincho-tan Shiawase-goyomi as Additional Voice ; 2009 * Little Anchor as Chloe Anderson * Canvas 3: Tanshoku no Pastel as Renka Yamabuki ; 2010 * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel as Krusche Elendia * fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier as Sakura * Tales of Graces f as Little Queen * Detective Opera Milky Holmes as Kokoro Akechi ; 2011 * Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru ~ Futari no Elder as Awayuki Reizei ; 2012 * Soulcalibur V as Leixia * Da Capo III as Koko Tsukishima * Robotics;Notes as Akiho Senomiya * Tales of Graces f as Little Queen ; 2013 * The Guided Fate Paradox as Lanael Shiratori ; 2014 * Aiyoku no Eustia as Eustia Astraea * Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart as Ryūka * Magica Wars as Matsuri Sengen Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers